The New Witch
by XxTootieXFruityxX
Summary: A girl, Neo Hinamori(Snape) finds out she's a witch. She goes to Hogwarts, gets put into Slytherin and meets her dad. She meets Draco and falls in love. She's friends with Harry& Hermione. She has a strange relationship with Ron. T because of swearing and all that.
1. Im a Witch!

**Hello, this is my first fiction story...ever! **

**Disclaimer:I dont own Harry Potter**

**Claimer:I own me, lynn,katelyn,aisha,isabella,gennivie(genny),and danni.**

* * *

**The New Witch**

**Chapter 1: Im a Witch?!**

* * *

I woke up this morning, feeling like something strange will happen. but of course, feelings are over-rated~ Anywho, I fix my blonde hair and dressed up for school. Believe me, im the most UNPOPULAR girl in school. so dont expect alot from me. I have 2 sisters, Lynn and katelyn, and have 4 BFFs';Aisha, Isabella, Gennivie(Genny) and Danni. They are all popular, so yah, Its ridiculous. But, before I could leave, a pop sounded and an old man appeared.

"Hello Neoelle Hinamori. Nice to finally meet you!" Dumbledore said. I was offcially creeped out! So really, I just listened. "Im Albus dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogworts, and you are a witch! Here is a letter telling you everything you need to know."He hands me a letter, and I take it. "Since you dont have any parents here, I'll be in charge of making sure you get everything you need. But please note, when you get to Hogworts, you'll see your father. Well, I'll be back tomorrow, good bye!" He disappeared with a pop. I slumped on my knees. This was a weird day. But what did he say, Im a witch?...**IM A WITCH?!**

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I was just trying to get this done. Well, bye~ And please review to tell me what you think**


	2. Diagon Alley:Meeting New Friends

**Chapter 2:Diagon Alley:Meeting New Friends**

* * *

**Me:Hey! So yah, I have some inspiration to complete this chapter. But, enough about that. Doing the disclaimer:Draco!**

**Draco:*appears*Hullo.**

**Me:Do it Draco!**

**Draco:XxTootieXFruityxX does not own Harry Potter at all.**

**Me:*nods*But I do own me!**

* * *

I just sat in my room, wondering when Dumbledore will come. Of course, I was freaking out inside! Who wouldn't?! Eventually, he appeared and told me to follow him. Before I knew it, I was in a little...area. Dumbledore said its called Diagon Alley. He handed me 2 huge bags of coins. "Since muggle money doesn't work here, this is the wizard money. 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. That letter I gave you has everything you need to know."Dumbledore explained. It was a lot to take in and process, but I dealt with it. As I was getting my robe fitted, I saw a pale blond boy talking with a girl. Dumbledore said he would get my books, and told me to wait here. When he left, I walked up to the boy and girl, asking politely,"Hello, are you going to Hogwarts?" The boy nodded, so did the girl, but had a disgusted look on her face. "I'm Draco Malfoy-"He paused to see if I made any sound, but I didn't. "-and this is Pansy. What's your name?" He explains and asks. I answer,"I'm Neoelle-" Pansy snickered, but Draco Malfoy glared at her and turned back to me, saying,"continue." I smiled at him and continued,"-Hinamori, but you can call me Neo. I'm guessing your in 1st Year? Unless you 2 are incredibly smart and in the 7th Year at such a young age." Draco laughed and nodded,"We too are 1st Years." I nodded. "Ahem." I looked up to see a man with a furred eyebrow and look on his face. "Hello son. Who is this blonde girl you are speaking to?" He asks. "Dad, meet Neoelle Hinamori. Neo, meet my dad." Draco replies. I stick my hand out to shake 's hand, but he ignores it and just nods. "Well, we got everything you need son, so lets get to Platform 9 ¾. You'll see this-" He snorts. "NEOELLE on the train." He grabs his son's hand and struts off. I scowl and turn to Pansy. "Hello, sorry I i-" I began, but she cut me off. "Watch it bitch, Draco is mine!" She storms off.

I just look shocked. _**What the hell did I do to her?**_ Dumbledore came back and told me to follow him, and I gladly did.

After getting everything, I got ice-cream. Again, Dumbledore had to go to Hogwarts, but I could follow anyone going to Hogwarts. I saw 3 people:A boy with black hair, glasses and a scar, a girl with bushy brown hair and straight teeth, and another boy with red hair and freckles. I went to sit next to them. "Mind if I join?" I asked politely. The girl nods and asks,"Im Hermione, that's Harry and that's Ron. What's your name?" I answered,"Neoelle Hinamori, but you can call me Neo." They nodded. "Are all of you going to Hogwarts and are in the 1st Year?" They nodded. I smiled. "Good to know. I'm going there too, and I'm also a 1st Year. Mind if I tag along? My parents are dead, so I basically have no means of transportation to Platform 9 ¾." They nodded. "Ronald! Hermione! Harry!" I heard a lady call. "That's my mum, so lets go!" Ron stated and stood up. Harry, Hermione and I did so, and, with Ron, ran to the direction of the voice. So far, I've made 4 friends and possibly 2 enemies. That seems good. This will be interesting.

* * *

** Me:I'm finally done!**

**Draco:Congratz.**

**Me:Thank you! Remember to review!**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Me:Herllo, I am doing this at night and it looks simply splendid. Or, at least it will.**

**Draco:May I?**

**Me:Oh no need, I'll do it. I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:The Sorting Hat**

* * *

As I walked with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Mr. & Mrs. Weasly, I thought back to the meeting with Draco. He was a bit cute~. **_Too bad that Pansy girl called dibs. Maybe I'll see more of him later at Hogwarts._** "Earth to Neo! You there?" I heard Harry say. I snapped back to reality and replied,"Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about something." Ron nodded and changed the subject to the Hogwarts train. "To get to Platform ¾, you need to stand in front of a brick pole. Start running and don't look back or hesitate. If you do, you'll ram into the bricks, get hurt and get some weird looks." Hermione explained. I nodded.

When we got there, I did what Hermione told me. Believe me, I was shocked when I saw the Hogwarts Train. It had a purple banner draped over it. I really was astonished. "TRAIN IS LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES! ALL ABOARD IS COMING ABOARD!" I heard someone say. "Well this is it. It's time to go to Hogwarts." I turned to Mr. & Mrs. Weasly. "Thank you so much for giving me transportation to this place. I owe you guys." I thanked. Mr. Weasly answered,"It's no problem. Now, you four ought to be getting on." We stepped on and waved as the train left. I set my luggage down and tried finding a compartment. But, all of them seemed to be filled. Ron,Hermione and Harry found seats in one, but it was only enough for those 3. Those lucky bitches. As I strolled down, I saw Draco with Pansy and two other boys. His compartment was full too, but there was one seat left and I made a dash for it. "Hey." I said. Draco noticed me and smiled. "Oh hello Neo. Your lucky to find that seat." I nodded. "You have no IDEA how many compartments I've looked in to find one seat." Pansy again looked disgusted. Draco then explained,"Meet my other 2 friends, Crabbe and Goyle." They both waved and I waved back.

* * *

After the ride to Hogwarts, and riding boats to the castle, I entered and gathered in the Dinning Hall to be sorted into a house. There were 4 houses:Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. From what I hear, not many people wanna be in Hufflepuff. I didn't know what was so bad about it, so I said nothing. Professor McGonnagal called out each student's name. "Hinamori,Neoelle!" She called. I stepped up and had the hat placed on me. It sat there for awhile. It finally said,"SLYTHERIN!" I got up and wobbled to the Slytherin table, where people clapping. Ron,Hermione and Harry got set in Gryffindor. Pansy,Draco,Crabbe and Goyle got set in Slytherin. After that, Dumbledore said some 'wise words of wisdom' and the feast began. I barely ate anything. Who wouldn't when you just are getting the used to this magic thing?

* * *

**Me:Im finally done! That took so long to think and write. But it was worth it.**

**Draco:*claps***

**Me:Remember to review!**


End file.
